Always and forever
by Daemon Invasion
Summary: We've been through so much. I will always be by his side, through every thing life throws at us. I stood by him when Chelsea bound both of us to the Volturi, I was there when Sasha and Vasilli were eliminated. I was there when we killed Victoria's coven and added to our own. I was with him in the fight against the Cullens over a human and a child, who is half human.


_**1005**_ a.d.

I was walking through the streets on my way to pick up some items for my mother when i felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me into an alley way. I felt someone's arm slide around my waist and i gasped. "Demetri, you scared me!". I punched him lightly in the arm, it didn't even faze him. He continued to stare at me, his posture lazy as he leaned against the alley wall, a devilish grin spread across his lips. " Calm down," he said, undeterred. " You idiot, my mother will kill me if she found out about this, " I whispered at him, harshly. " She won't find out unless you tell her." he said. My name is Nerine, and this is our story. A story of how we beat the odds that were against us, and came gliding through the mist like a King and his beloved Queen.

8 months later:

I am 9 months pregnant, with our first child. I hope it's a girl, Demetri hopes for a boy. Maybe 5 months ago, he noticed a slight roundness in my face, my breasts and my stomach. He asked me if the baby was his and I told him it was. He knelt down and kissed my stomach before placing his ear on it to hear the baby. He was quite lucky because the baby took that moment to kick, quite hard. I gasped, "did you feel that?" I asked him, "Yeah, I felt it."

3 days later:

The baby turned out to be a boy, we named the boy Nereus. Chara came a year after he did. Then one night their father disappeared, leaving me to raise 2 children who were almost 10. I was 25, Demetri was 26. Then a month later, Demetri came to see me in my old room at my parents home by jumping through the window and touching me gently on the arm. I awoke with a startled gasp. "Who, what," ? I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me towards the window, my feet making small scuffling sounds on the stone floor. "Shh, be quiet,". An unknown male voice told me. I bit him lightly on the hand and he cursed low, so low I could barely hear it. " It's just me, Nerine." "Demetri, is it really you ?" His form moved closer till I see an outline of a man. " Yes, Nerine, it is really me." I pulled his arm so he would be at my level and I kissed him, while wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him to my bed and we were one again. Not long after that he brought me to meet Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were deciding on whether they should turn me, and my two children, who were 15. They decided that they would have Demetri turn me, and the children because of our gifts. My gift was controlling water, I could drown people and make them choke. Chara's gift is tracking mixed with water if she met someone who was in contact who the person she is looking for they are brought to the Volturi and she looks through their head. Nereus is all tracking, just like his father.

2005:

I go by Isabella now, it's much nicer than Nerine ever was. Demetri loves it, and so do my kids. They changed their names too. Chara goes by Evaline, and Nereus goes by Ian. We were standing next to Jane, when two vampires walked in. They both had golden eyes, which i guessed were from the animal blood that Aro told me they drank. Then i noticed the tiny human girl gripping the male's arm, she had pale blonde hair that curled lightly at the ends, and light blue eyes. The male vampire's name was Edward, and the female was named Alice. I then learned the tiny human was named Emma Allen. She was from Forks, Washington. She was 17 years old. Edward was being charged with the crime of telling a human about his kind. I watched as Aro moved down the stairs toward Edward and held out his hand, Edward stared at it warily before allowing Aro access to his mind. Aro bent over his hand with closed eyes, before letting it go.


End file.
